Episode 1.3/User Reviews
*This episode was good but not terrific in terms of action. The beginning was once again amazing but once again, the episodes middle is filled with pointless character dialogue. Due to the creature constantly going back through the anomaly and the anomaly closing, the characters so very rarely encountered it leading to lack of action and it being filled with hollow pointless Home Office discussions. The impossibility of the giant Mosasaur being able to circle Abby in that shallow of water didn't help either. While the last episode was a knock off of a medical drama, this one was a knock off of a crime drama. The episode was finally able to rise out of its slump towards the end with Cutter being sent through yet another incredible prehistoric world to explore and his encounter with Helen. The ending was suspenseful and enough to lure the viewer into watching the next one. The episode however was filled with several pointless scenes such as certain lines by Helen and Cutter and the pointless and random scene of Connor talking about "a Mosasaur being small enough to swim through the sewers" a plot that is never mentioned again. While the episode does have its high points, its ramble, pointless scenes and lack of CGI scenes (the same scene with the Mosasaur swimming around and around got old). Overall i give the episode a C+ -OliverLeekfan *Watching clips from this episode was what got me into primeavl. If it wasn't for that, I wouldn't know what it was. The episode was pretty good. I give it a 8/10. *As for the Primeval franchise, I only own season 1 on DVD as well as the spin-off novel Extinction Event. This is my favourite episode in the first series and I'll give it 8/10 as well. *This episode was one i really wanted too watch. I thought i would be amazing. It was amazing but was kinda ruined by the anomaly moving. Overall my 3rd favourite of season 1 and my 14th favourite of all time.7/10. Wassboss *I enjoyed this episode alot it is my third favorate of series 1, it has plenty of good primeval qualaties and stays true to what fans of the show love. I have only a few complaints with this episode, firstly the idea of the anomalies moving is great, but in all of the other episodes we never see the anomalys constantly changing positions, at least not as fast as in this episode creating some continuity issues witch i hate! Secondly, this only small but in the scene in the resovoir they use the same underwatre clip all the time for the moasasoir witch buged me. 7/10 Mattse212Mattse212 14:15, January 3, 2011 (UTC) *The start of this episode is an absolute shocker! Anthony Barton (the lifeguard) is just so unlucky. I found this episode very funny because of the amount of humor. The last part, where Nick is about to go through the anomaly is great, especially when the Mososaur is cannibalized (there's always a bigger fish.) 10/10 dannylaz *Poor lifeguard. The idea of anomalies moving is fantastic, although nowhere else in the series has this happened. Also, the Nick/Helen scene is wonderful. 7/10. ~44jeanette44 Category:User Reviews